


Perfect Way To Start A Study Session

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Even, Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: On his way to the library to get some school work done, Isak stops by Even's workplace for his daily dose of free coffee and kisses.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	Perfect Way To Start A Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Its been a few months since i posted any evak work. I hope all of you are doing fine and taking great care of yourselves.  
> This drabble is basically as the summary says. I'm currently working on 2 long evak stories that will have some angst(a first for me) but meanwhile I had to get this self-indulgent fluffy thing out simply cause soft!evak is my weakness. I hope it'll put a smile on someone's face.

Isak walks into the cafe and takes in the delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee. At 11am in the morning, it's unsurprising that the place is nearly empty. Isak likes it better like this because this way he can steal his favorite barista's entire attention for a little while. Speaking of the barista in question, Isak's gaze finds him working hard behind the counter, in particular wiping the surface clean.

Isak grins, feeling suddenly proud to have such a hot, blonde haired, blue eyed James Dean looking guy as his own. Sometimes he can't believe Even is his boyfriend. They’ve been dating for years now already but more often than is probably normal, Isak still finds himself getting all winded, flustered and shy around Even.

As Isak ambles towards the counter, Even looks up and sees him.

Even smiles and braces his forearms on the counter top, watching Isak approach. Unlike the other times Isak has visited in the past, Even is alone behind the counter today because his co-workers are in the back taking inventory of new stock. There is so much teasing Even can endure and he gets a lot of it from his co-workers whenever Isak comes by.

"Hi." Even says when Isak stops right in front of him.

"Hey." The corners of Isak's lips curve up into a quirky smile. He leans against the counter as well, hating that the damn thing is between them at all.

"Here to socialise?" Even asks just to needlessly be coy.

"I'm here for my fix of free coffee and a kiss before I hit the books at the library."

"Technically the coffee you get here isn't free. It's taken out of my pay check."

Isak shrugs. "I don't pay for it, so it's free."

Even shakes his head. "You are so spoiled."

"That is your fault, Even."

“How is it my fault?"

"You call me your baby all the time."

"You can't be that literal." Even says, laughing.

"I use a lot of things to my advantage." Isak winks suggestively at Even

Even just shakes his head, giving up on trying to reason with or argue with this ridiculously spoiled boy. Even can never win a battle against Isak anyway; not when Isak has the headiest combination of cute, handsome, pretty, and stubborn and feisty. The icing on the cake is that Isak is also a ferocious lover in bed

Even is wrapped around Isak's little finger and in some twisted way he is damn well happy about it, might even be one of his life's greatest successes.

Buying Isak coffee and giving him kisses- among other endless things he demands- whenever he wants is a small price to pay for how wonderful it feels to be wholeheartedly loved by Isak Valtersen.

So Even goes to make Isak is favourite pompous flavoured Irish Crème and Amaretto latte while Isak watches with a fond smile, something about how hot Even looks when he's working. Maybe Even takes his time and shows off a little bit in the process just to enjoy a little more of Isak's adulation.

"Here is your coffee, dear customer. Enjoy." Even says as he hands Isak the drink, specially made with all of his extra love.

Isak's lips thin into an unimpressed. "I hope all your customers aren't _dear_ customers."

"Just you, baby."

Isak smiles again. "Good answer. Thanks for the coffee."

“It’s deliciously pretentious as always. Made especially with love.”

“Well, all your pretentiousness is bound to rub off on me somehow.”

Even doesn’t bother to deny the fact that he is to blame. He is the one who has introduced Isak to all sorts of artistic and fancy things. "How long are you going to be at the library?"

"Since it’s Saturday, I want to go back home early and do some disgustingly domestic shit with you. What time do you get off work today?"

"3:30."

"Perfect. On your way home could you pass through the supermarket and buy some cheese, wine and savoury snacks? You know the ones I like."

"Sure, babe. Anything else?"

"Make sure your hot ass is on time. I want food, one of those conceited movies you like so much and lots of making out..." Isak says and then as an afterthought, he adds. "With you." Like it's necessary to elaborate.

"Can you believe that I’m thinking the exact same thing? Sound exactly like how I want to spend my late afternoon.” Even’s bright eyes twinkle with excitement and Isak stares deep into their blue depths, thinking he wants to live for the purpose of making Even always look this happy.

"Aren't we such a married couple?" Isak coos

"We are and I love it."

"Me too. I love you, baby."

"Love you too, babe."

"Off you go."

Isak's eyebrows furrow indignantly. " _Where is my kiss?_ ”

Even looks to one side and then the other- to make sure no one is looking- before leaning forward over the counter, lips puckered. Isak happily meets him half way for a quick peck on the lips.

"Study hard, baby. Remember you are our future breadwinner." Even says when he pulls back.

Isak grins. "Not a chance, honey. You promised me the life of loyal husband to a rich and famous film director. That's the life I want."

"I'm working on it."

Isak winks and actually starts walking away backwards. "Have a great day. I'll go now before I get you fired."

And this is one of the times Even feels grateful for being employed by his favourite aunt. She bought Even a car for Christmas 2 years ago, then to help both Even and Isak pay their bills at their new flat, she hired him as a barista 5 months ago. Even is certain he is her favourite nephew and it would take a lot of fucking up on his part for her to fire him.

"See you at home. Say hi to Sana."

Isak gives Even a salute and a wink then he finally turns around and walks out of the establishment.

Free coffee made by his boyfriend with love

Check

A kiss from his boyfriend to kick start the afternoon

Check

Ah, what a perfect way to start his study session every day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for stopping by to support me. I love you all>3


End file.
